


А мы все прем по абрису

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Гакт решил пойти в поход. Конечно, не один.Посвящение:Косте Куксину и - той собаке, которая бежала за автобусом.Фик основан на больной фантазии и личном опыте автора.Название - строчка из песни Городницкого "Перекаты" (в оригинале: "А мы идём по абрису"). Песня про верблюдов, которую поет Джу-кен, - это переделка песни Щербакова.Аудиоверсия - https://yadi.sk/d/NRp8_9pUcWnVv
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог. День первый

**Пролог**

— Я собрал вас, господа, чтобы сообщить вам хорошую новость! — Гакт радостно сверкнул глазами и потер руки.

— Учитывая, что в оригинале было про неприятнейшее известие… По-моему, нам пиздец, — шепнул Чача на ухо Ю.

— Разговорчики! — строго сказал Гакт. — Вам понравится. Обещаю!

Джу-кен задумчиво почесал руку.

— А мне только недавно гипс сняли… — пробормотал он.

— Мужчины не ноют, — сентенциозно заявил Гакт. — Итак, друзья мои… — Он выдержал паузу. — Мы идем в поход! На пять дней! Вопросы есть?

— Только один… — отозвался Чача. — Нафига?!

— Дабы проверить свою стойкость и укрепить командный дух! — Гакт выпалил это и оглядел команду. Энтузиазма на лицах не было. — Ну, ребята! — сказал он почти умоляюще. — Ну, вы что, не рады? Поход же. Как в школе. И без фанатов. Только мы четверо. Весело же будет! Да ну вас в баню! Стараешься, стараешься… — Он замолчал и демонстративно отвернулся.

— Ну… это… — начал неуверенно Джу-кен. — Может, денька на три, а? Пять многовато…

Гакт недобро посмотрел на басиста.

— Я сказал: пять!

— Значит, идем на десять… — пробормотал Чача.

— А кто будет ворчать, — на двадцать, — гаркнул Камуи. — Значтак! Вопросов не иметь, я старший и всё! Сутки на сборы. Послезавтра в пять утра выезжаем.

**День первый**

— Ну вот! И погода отличная! — радостно выкрикнул Гакт, выбираясь из автобуса.

— Была. Когда мы покидали Токио, — уточнил Чача.

В пять утра уехать не удалось. Сначала все проспали. Вернее, проспал Гакт, но виноват в этом был Ю, который не позвонил, чтобы разбудить его… В общем, Чача пришел на место встречи первым, потом появился Ю, опоздав минут на пятнадцать. Гакт почтил их своим присутствием через полтора часа. Джу-кен прибыл спустя еще час.

— Хорошо, что автобус частный… — прокомментировал Чача, в сотый раз обыгрывая водителя в карты.

— Что у тебя там? — Ю указал на увесистый рюкзак Джу-кена.

— Золото компартии, — весело отрапортовал басист.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты коммунист… — сказал Гакт. — Так! По коням! Поехали уже!

Пока автобус ехал по городу, светило солнце и было жарко, но по мере приближения к месту назначения небо хмурилось… Лес встретил их проливным дождем.

Гакт проигнорировал Чачину реплику и принялся командовать.

— Вперед! До стоянки двадцать километров. Взяли рюкзаки, и вперед за мной!

— Гаку, ты в детстве с солдатиками играл?

— Нет, только на пианино. А что?

— Да ничего… — Чача отбросил с лица мокрую прядь. — Просто лучше бы ты играл в солдатики…

— Разговорчики!

Однако в скором времени его энтузиазм несколько поутих: супер-пупер дизайнерские сапоги оказались совершенно непригодными для прогулок по мокрому лесу, и ему пришлось шагать под хлюпанье у себя в обуви. Следом шел тоже уже промочивший ноги Чача. Последним пыхтел под тяжелым рюкзаком Джу-кен.

Счастливее всех был Ю. Он, обвешанный фототехникой в непромокаемых чехлах, бегал, как собака, туда-сюда и снимал все подряд. При этом он улыбался во все тридцать два зуба и излучал столько позитива, что это начинало раздражать.

— Ю, прекрати уже! Ты похож на бешеного спаниеля! — не выдержал Чача. — Верни шило Гакту: к его выкрутасам мы уже почти привыкли…

Ю среагировал моментально. Он подлетел к Чаче, направил на него объектив и сказал сладким голосом:

— Чаченька, улыбнись!

Тот в ответ показал камере язык, уставился себе под ноги и… врезался в спину внезапно остановившегося Гакта. Сзади на него налетел Джу-кен.

— Пришли, что ли? — спросил он.

— Приплыли, я бы сказал, — отозвался Чача, потирая ушибленный об гактовский рюкзак нос.

— Привалили, — поправил Гакт. — Привал, то есть.

Кое-как найдя относительно сухое и чистое место, народ принялись отдыхать. Отдых в их представлении сводился к тому, чтобы улечься на рюкзак и вообще перестать двигаться. Гакт созерцал карту.

— Поздравляю вас, ребята! — изрек он. — Мы прошли целых 5 километров!

— За три часа? Да мы спринтеры! — ответил Джу-кен.

— Вношу предложение! — подал голос Чача. — Отдаем Ю палатку, и пусть бежит вперед — ставить лагерь.

— А почему я?

— Ты у нас самый длинноногий. И от этого больше пользы, чем от твоего бесконечного щелканья.

— Фотография — это искусство, между прочим, — обиженно сказал Ю.

— Зато шило Гакту можешь не возвращать…

— Ну вас на хрен! Это же память будет о походе!

— Ю! Если кто-нибудь увидит мою фотку в таком виде, я тебя в асфальт закатаю!!! — рявкнул Чача.

— Нормальные фотки… Злые вы. — Он сделал обиженное лицо. — Гакууууу! Ты чего молчишь?! Меня тут обижают! Гакт!

Ответа не последовало. Джу-кен поднял голову и посмотрел туда, где минуту назад сидел Гакт.

— Ребята, а где он?

Все вскочили на ноги.

— Гаку! Где ты?! — Ю чуть не плакал.

— Гакто! — крикнул Чача. — Ау!

— У-у-у… — отозвалось эхо.

— Мао-сама!

— Гааааакт!!!!!

— Гакуууууу!!!

— Идите на хуй, уроды! Поссать не дадут спокойно…

— Гаку! — Ю попытался повиснуть у Гакта на шее. Но при их разнице в росте…

Чача с Джу-кеном не выдержали и заржали, согнувшись пополам. Гакт с Ю последовали их примеру.

— Между прочим, — отсмеявшись, сказал Гакт, помахивая картой, — я нашел, как можно срезать. Вместо пятнадцати километров надо будет пройти всего семь. Правда, круто?

— Круто! — сказал Ю, вырвав у него из рук карту. — И где ты предполагаешь срезать?

— Ну, вот тут можно же пройти…

— Теоретически — да. Но тут написано: шибляк*.

— Че?

— Шибляк.

— Сам такой.

— Это не я. Шибляк — это колючий кустарник. Не случайно же маршрут не здесь отмечен…

— Подумаешь, кустарник! Не цветы-людоеды же. — Гакт отобрал карту и сунул ее в карман. — Я сказал: срежем, значит, будем срезать!

— Кстати, Гакт… — Ю задумчиво на него посмотрел. — А откуда у тебя эта карта? Да еще и с пометками…

— Один знакомый дал… Он тут тоже ходил… с группой. Не все вернулись, правда.

Чача демонстративно прикрыл ладонями уши.

— Не надо подробностей! Пошли уже!

***

Дождь кончился, и небо стало проясняться. Однако… идти по раскисшей грязи через очень густой и чрезвычайно колючий кустарник оказалось делом нелегким. Гакт терпел молча, но если бы это была не его идея… Джу-кен высказал предположение, что «шибляк» — это, наверное, от слова «бля!»; Чача просто матерился сквозь зубы, периодически оставляя на шипастых ветках прядки волос на память; Ю бормотал что-то про упрямых идиотов, которые вечно никого не слушают и выпендриваются, когда не просят…

— Ребят, а вы знаете, что это? — спросил вдруг Гакт.

— Злоебучая колючая хрень? — спросил шедший следом за ним Чача.

— Да нет! То есть, да… Но вообще, это малина. Кажется…

— Точно… Малина… В жизни не видел, чтобы ее было столько, да еще и с таким шипами.

— Интересно, откуда? — спросил Ю. — Надо бы сфотографировать. — Он полез за камерой.

— Если это малина, то где ягоды? — поинтересовался Джу-кен.

— Джу-кен, ты это… — Чача боролся с очередной веткой. — На календарь давно смотрел? Май на дворе. Какие ягоды?! Одни колючки.

— Я просто хотел сказать… Откуда тут, черт возьми, малина, да еще в таких количествах?!

— Черт знает. Пошли уже… — скомандовал Гакт и двинулся вперед. — Аааааа! Ухо!

Колючая ветка схватила его за серьгу.

— Не дергайся. — Чача осторожно отцепил колючку от серьги. — Вообще-то, снимать надо украшения в походе… Так и без ушей остаться можно.

Малину сменил какой-то еще кустарник, тоже колючий, но вскоре он кончился, и путники, неожиданно для себя, оказались на дне оврага.

— Что тут делает овраг?! — завопил Гакт, раскрывая карту. — Нет тут оврага! И как мы сюда попали?! — Он уставился в карту. — Хотя… Ой. Как это я раньше не заметил?..

— Ты когда собирался, голову не забыл? — злобно спросил Ю, погружаясь в созерцание карты. — И куда ты собирался нас привести?

— Ну, вот сюда. За оврагом как раз…

— Т. е., это нам сейчас ползти вверх?

— Э… Ну, получается, что да.

— Вроде бы… дальше сюрпризов быть не должно… Но, может, привал пока, а?

— Нет уж! Вперед.

— Гакт, я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, что я тебя ненавижу? — спросил Чача.

— Меня?! Да за что?! Я же такая няшечка, правда?

Чача молча посмотрел на него.

***

До намеченного места добрались без приключений. Если не считать приключением, то, что все перемазались по самые уши, конечно. Время было к вечеру, и скоро должно было стемнеть, поэтому отдохнуть никому не удалось.

— Гакт. — Чача изучал этикетку на чехле от палатки. — А ты зачем купил двухместную палатку?

— Разве она двухместная? Вот, нарисовано два человечка, и написано: х2; дважды два — четыре… Ох… я опять ошибся, да?

— Это не дважды два! Это палатка, рассчитанная на двух человек!!!

— А я еще удивился, что это меня продавец спрашивал, с кем я в поход собираюсь, и подмигивал… Я думал, я ему понравился просто…

— Бака! И как, по-твоему, четыре взрослых мужика будут спать в двухместной палатке?!

— Три с половиной, — огрызнулся Гакт.

— Ай-ай-ай, Гакт, не обижай Чачу: он у нас единственная девочка, — вмешался Джу-кен.

— Сам ты девочка!!!

— Ох, Фуджимура-сан, какие у вас острые локти, особенно правый…

— Ребят, — тихо сказал Ю, — может, мы ее все-таки поставим? А то скоро темно будет… И дрова еще нужны… И вода…

— Я за дровами! — Джу-кен ретировался, потирая ушибленный бок.

— Тогда я за водой… Хоть умоюсь заодно… — Чача тоже удалился, на прощанье показав Гакту язык.

— Что-то я раньше не замечал за ним такой привычки… — пробормотал Гакт. — Так… И как ее ставить?

Ю развернул инструкцию.

— Тут написано: сначала надо поставить тент, потом к нему прикрепить палатку. Господи, Гакт, в следующий раз, когда соберешься покупать палатку,   
пожалуйста, возьми меня с собой.

— Что вы меня все ругаете сегодня… Для вас же стараюсь, между прочим…

— Извини. Просто… иногда лучше все-таки советоваться с друзьями.

После получаса борьбы с ветром и палаткой, воплей типа «а, бля, куда ты уползла?!» и «ксо, я палец прищемил», временное жилище все-таки было возведено и даже стояло не очень криво.

— По-моему, мы герои! — заявил Гакт.

— Это я герой, — отозвался Джу-кен. — Пробовал когда-нибудь костер из сырых дров разжечь?

Принеся немного дров, он здраво рассудил, что надо разводить костер. Проклиная все на свете, он долго возился с сырым хворостом, пока вдруг, совершенно неожиданно, Чача не притащил откуда-то сухих сосновых веток.

— Ну… Мы герои, — поправился он, почувствовав взгляд Чачи.

— Все герои, — примирительно сказал Ю, чувствуя, что если сегодня кто-нибудь еще на кого-нибудь наорет, или кто-то на кого-то обидится, он этого не переживет. — Ужинать будем?

— ДАААААА!!!

— Ок. Тогда я готовлю, а вы мне обеспечиваете дрова. И закиньте кто-нибудь в палатку пенки и спальники. В темноте это делать то еще развлечение. Нет, Гакт. Развлечение — в плохом (даже для тебя) смысле слова.

***

— Чача! У тебя розовый спальник?! — Гакт расхохотался.

— Ну да… а что?

— Да ничего… просто…

— Ю, кто это? Или что это? — спросил Джу-кен.

— Это? Ну, это… так…

— Ю спит с плюшевым мишкой! Ю спит с плюшевым мишкой! — закричал Джу-кен.

— Его зовут Юки, — тихо сказал Ю, краснея и опуская глаза.

— Я даже не спрашиваю, в честь кого! — отозвался Гакт.

— Вообще-то, — сказал Чача, — этот мишка у него появился до нашего знакомства. Так что, без намеков, пожалуйста.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — удивился Гакт. — Даже я не знал…

— Ну… э…

— Спалились! — Джу-кен веселился от души.

— Между прочим, — сказал пришедший в себя Ю, — мы еще не видели, в чем и с чем спите вы.

— Да! Теперь мы поржем, — прибавил Чача.

Гакт молча развернул свой спальник и самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Утритесь! — сказал он.

— Нихуясебе!

— Джу-кен, рот закрой: муху проглотишь. — Чача завистливо присвистнул. — Ты в своем стиле. Вышить на спальнике голую бабу…

— Только не приставай к ней ночью, а то будешь мешать нам спать, — сказал Ю.

— В общем, я так понимаю, я один приехал с нормальным спальником и без игрушек?

— Да, Джу-кен, ты здесь единственный нормальный человек. — Чача дружески похлопал его по плечу. — Можешь гордиться.

***

— А макароны с тушенкой? — Гакт придирчиво разглядывал содержимое миски. — Ю, ты же знаешь, что я на диете!

— Поверь мне, Гакт, — проникновенно сказал Чача, уже успевший распробовать свою порцию, — без тушенки ты это есть не будешь. Потому что это не макароны, а клейстер…

— Не нравится — не ешьте! — огрызнулся Ю. — Я ж не специально… Просто пока мы там ржали над спальниками, макароны немного переварились…

— Не обижайся! С тушенкой — очень даже съедобно.

— Не, ребят, вы издеваетесь… Я же на диете.

— Диета в походе может быть только одна: жрать все, что дают.

— Вот! Джу-кен правильно говорит. Ешь уже и не ной! — категорично заявил Ю. — Чай сейчас будет…

— А сгущенка есть? — спросил Чача.

— Где сгущенка?!

— Гакт, сядь! Будет тебе сгущенка! — сказал Ю. — Сначала это съешь**.

— Ну, так всегда… только сладенького захочется… А тебе: ешь макароны, ешь макароны…

— Кто будет ворчать, тот завтра готовит, — заявил Ю, облизывая ложку. — Так что, Гакт, завтра мы будем лакомиться твоими кулинарными изысками.

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — Гакт повернулся к Ю и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Чача на тебя плохо влияет.

— А я тут причем? Я молчу, ем вот… Ложечка еще осталась…

— А у кого он нахватался таких оборотов? «Кулинарные изыски»! Твоя школа, не иначе.

— Моя-моя, только не ревнуй. Тебя тоже чему-нибудь научу.

— Пока вы тут пререкаетесь, — сказал Джу-кен, — чай заварился уже. Кто там обещал сгущенку?

— Вообще-то, у меня только одна банка… — сказал Ю. — Но она вареная зато.

— Сгущенка! Вареная!!! — Гакт потянулся к банке.

— Гакт, доешь макароны!

***

Ночь. Палатка. В ней лежат (начиная от входа): Ю, Джу-кен (Дж.), Чача (Ч.) и Гакт (Г.).

Ч. Джу-кен, прекрати лапать меня за задницу!

Дж. Я нечаянно! Ю меня толкает!

Г. (сонно). Ю, не толкай Джу-кена, Джу-кен, не лапай Чачу, Чача, не ори мне в ухо…

Ю. Ребята, а кто чавкает?

Все прислушиваются.

Ч. Тебе мерещится. Ааааа!!! Гакт отдай мои волосы!!!

Г. А чего ты их тут разложил? И вообще… в косу их заплетай, что ли, Златовласка! Они мне в глаза лезут.

Дж. Ю, хватит тыкать мне коленками в спину!

Ю. А куда я их дену?!

Г. АААААААААА!!!!!

ВСЕ. Что случилось?!

Г. По мне кто-то ползает!!! ААААА!!! Таракан!!!

Ч. Тараканы в лесу не водятся! Это просто паук. Что ты орешь-то?!

Дж. Ааааааа!!! Паук!

Ю. Где фонарик?!

Ю нашаривает фонарик, включает.

Ю. Где ваше ползучее?!

Г. Вот оно!

Ч. Волосы!!!

Дж. Я его поймал!

Ч. Вашу мать, это же просто косиножка! ДЖУ-КЕН, НЕ ЛАПАЙ МЕНЯ ЗА ЗАДНИЦУ!!!

Дж. Это не я!

Ч. ГААААКТ!!!

Г. Ну, я подумал, раз уж она мне под руку попалась. Ай, больно!

Ч. Ю, гаси фонарь. Давайте уже спать… Кто еще меня тронет — убью!


	2. День второй

Проснуться утром оказалось делом нелегким: шел дождь, и под его убаюкивающее капанье хотелось лежать, лежать, не открывая глаз, и видеть сны. Но все-таки Гакт то и дело просыпался и краешком сознания успевал заметить, что ему неуютно: было тесно и сыро. Он опять проваливался в сон. Окончательно он пробудился, когда услышал голос, принадлежавший, кажется, Ю:

— Гакт там не утонул, часом?

— Вроде нет… — отозвался голос Чачи. — Вон, глазками хлопает…

— Я не хлопаю… Эй, а чего у меня спальник мокрый?! Снаружи…

— Доброе утро, Гакт-сан! — нестройным хором отозвались музыканты. — У нас тут всё мокрое.

— Бля.

— Именно.

К счастью, дождь все-таки закончился, и промокшие вещи можно было просушить… Ну, хоть так. Среди безвозвратных потерь числился только гактовский мобильник.

— Ну вот, — грустно сказал Гакт, бессмысленно нажимая на кнопки. — А я его так любил…

— Устрой ему торжественные похороны, — посоветовал Чача.

Промокшие спальники и предметы гардероба кое-как разложили и развесили для просушки. Гакт неожиданно легко и быстро развел костер.

— Вот что значит — пироман! — восхищенно сказал Джу-кен.

Гакт самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Не задавайся раньше времени, — ввернул Ю, — тебе еще завтрак готовить.

— Зря ты так. Нам это есть, — сказал Чача.

— Можешь голодать, — огрызнулся Гакт. — А ну, отошли все от костра! Кыш!

— Гакт — птица гордая, — пробормотал Чача; Гакт сверкнул на него глазами и еще раз скомандовал: — кыш!

Музыканты сочли за благо убраться куда-нибудь подальше; например, к реке — умываться.

Чача уже вытирал лицо, когда на берегу появился Джу-кен. Это в планы Чачи, честно говоря, не входило: он специально ушел подальше ото всех, чтобы никто ему не мешал. Чистить зубы в присутствии другого человека? — нет, спасибо.

— Надо же, а полотенце белое, — прокомментировал Джу-кен и, не дожидаясь ответа, принялся умываться, при этом отфыркиваясь и отплевываясь, как африканский лев. К тому же, он напевал в процессе. Чача не особо вслушивался в его пение, но было там что-то про юного самурая, уснувшего на плече прекрасной гейши и увидевшего во сне бредущих по пустыне верблюдов.

— Что это за народное творчество? — спросил он. — И причем там верблюды?

— Верблюды? — Джу-кен задумался. — Понятия не имею. Они там сначала шли, потом упали, потом издохли…

— Потом воскресли и ушли?

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Интуиция. — Чача сосредоточено пытался победить очередную прядь волос, не желавшую быть расчесанной.

— Эй, народ! — Ю стоял поодаль и кричал, сложив руки рупором. — Там завтрак готов. Я боюсь это один есть!

— Сейчас придем, — отозвался Чача и повернулся к Джу-кену: — А дальше что там было? С самураем и верблюдами?

— Ничего… Он проснулся, попрощался со своей гейшей и ушел на войну.

— Душераздирающе. Не пой Гакту эту песню, а то он очередной концепт придумает, будем верблюдов изображать.

***

— И что это? — Чача помешивал странное варево и настороженно принюхивался.

Ю потянулся за фотоаппаратом…

— Ты это зачем? — Чача недобро на него посмотрел.

— Ну… — Ю вздохнул. — Теперь уже поздно. Просто ты так правда на лису похож.

— Ребята, вы есть-то будете? — спросил Гакт.

Наступило неловкое молчание. Ребята помешивали то, что Гакт гордо именовал кашей, и изо всех сил старались не морщиться. Гакт свою порцию уже съел, ибо скорее отравился бы, чем признал, что плохо готовит.

— У меня встречный вопрос, — прервал молчание Джу-кен. — Почему оно черное?

— Ну… подгорело чуток, — попытался оправдаться Гакт.

— И не сварилось… — Ю все-таки попробовал кашу и поставил миску на землю. — Гаку, я тебя люблю и все такое, но жрать это я не могу.

— Подписываюсь. Особенно под «люблю», — сказал Чача.

— Да ладно вам. Съедобно же! — заявил Джу-кен, видимо, решив последовать своему вчерашнему совету относительно «жрать все, что дают».

— Кушай, деточка, — сказал Чача, пододвигая ему свою миску.

— Приятного аппетита, — подхватил Ю.

— Поели?! — грозно вопросил Гакт. — Марш вещи собирать!

— А чай? — спросил Чача и сделал кавайные глаза.

— Ну… это… Пейте и марш собираться, — смягчился Гакт.

***

— Гаку… что ты делаешь? — спросил Ю, отвлекшись от упаковывания рюкзака.

— Что-что. Палатку складываю.

Ю подошел к нему.

— Показываю один раз, — сказал он. — Берешь за макушку и складываешь, как парашют…

— Без тебя знаю… — буркнул Гакт.

— Так Гакта не опускал еще никто, — прокомментировал Чача.

— Я на тебя погляжу, как ты сегодня по подвесному мосту пойдешь! — зло ответил Гакт.

Чача побелел.

— Ну, зачем ты так? — тихо спросил Ю. — Он же не со зла…

— Собрались? Марш! — Гакт пошел вперед, ни на кого не глядя.

Ю поспешил за ним.

— Да погоди ты!

Чача и Джу-кен поплелись следом. Ю вернулся и подошел к Чаче.

— Кто тебя за язык тянул? — спросил он. — Ладно… — Он взял Чачу за руку. — Нет там никаких мостов. Я смотрел карту…

Чача молча освободил руку из дружеской хватки и пошел вперед, нагоняя Гакта.

— Эка их колбасит, — сказал Джу-кен. — И с чего вдруг?

Ю закусил губу. Ему было неприятно. Из-за какой-то ерунды… да что за…

Чача догнал Гакта и молча пошел рядом. Гакт не отреагировал на его появление, но обогнать себя не дал. Джу-кен и Ю шли за ними, тихо переговариваясь.

— Помирятся, — сказал Джу-кен. — Первый раз, что ли?

— Что-то я не припомню… А так все хорошо начиналось! Даже погода наладилась!

— Вообще-то, было такое уже… Ты тогда уезжал куда-то…

— И что было?

— Не знаю, что они там не поделили, но чуть до драки не дошло. Потом два дня молчали. Причем оба утверждают, что не было такого. Ха! Так друг на друга гнали, что стафф попрятался по углам. Бодигарды аж побелели, бедные. Гакт в гневе страшен, конечно… Но Чача… Просто фурия.

Ю показалось, что последнее слово Джу-кен произнес с нескрываемым восхищением. «Ага, — подумал он. — Все с тобой ясно…» Он представил себе Чачу в ярости и бледнеющую охрану Гакта. Ему стало смешно.

— Привал! — скомандовал вдруг Гакт. Он скинул рюкзак и повернулся к Чаче: — Что с ногой?

В его голосе командирских замашек было больше, чем заботы, но у Ю отлегло от сердца: все-таки не разругались совсем.

— Не знаю… — Чача сел на рюкзак и задумчиво потер ногу. — Болит, — резюмировал он.

— Что случилось? — спросил Джу-кен.

— Ничего, — буркнул Гакт. — Идет, хромает. Скидай обувь, чего сидишь!

— Гаку, ты просто сестра милосердия, — отозвался Чача, развязывая шнурки.

— Я вообще очень ласковый и нежный… — ответил Гакт. — Ну, я так и знал! Мозоли! Аптечка у кого?

— У меня… — Ю полез в рюкзак. — Сознавайтесь сразу, у кого еще ноги стерты. Гаку?

— Нет. Они неудобные, — сказал Гакт, указывая на свои ботинки, — но пока обошлось без жертв.

***

— Гаку! Гаку! Гаку!

— Ю, прекрати ныть и говори человеческим голосом.

— Это не я! Это Джу-кен.

— Надо будет запомнить: Гакт спиной не слышит…

— Чача, ты тоже спиной не можешь слышать…

— Гаку! Гааааааааакууууууу!!!

— Да что?!

— Может, привал, а?

— М… А зачем?

— Пожрать…

— Ушам не верю, — ввернул Чача. — Джу-кен хочет есть? Ты же слопал все, что нава… приготовил наш бессменный лидер! Куда в тебя влезает?

— В отличие от некоторых худосочных старших сестер в меня есть, куда влезать! АЙ! Чача! У меня только одна голова, не надо ее отрывать!

— Ю, оттащи, пожалуйста, Чачу от Джу-кена, а то мы без басиста останемся… И ладно, черт с вами, привал. И перекус.

Раздалось радостное тройное «Уррррррра! Жрачка!»

— Что-то вы ненастоящие самураи, — задумчиво, потирая подбородок, сказал Гакт. — Настоящий воин способен питаться только духовной силой, а вам лишь бы жрать… Неправильно это.

Три пары глаз недобро уставились на него. Гакту стало нехорошо.

— Ладно вам, ребята! Я же пошутил… Вон этот, Хиджиката, вообще лопал и лопал… И кто бы ему попробовал сказать, что он не самурай…

— Тот прожил бы ровно столько, сколько произносил бы эту фразу, — закончил за него Чача. — Расскажи нам лучше, что у нас сегодня плохого.

— У нас — хорошее, — отозвался Гакт, разворачивая карту. — Вот сейчас по этой тропинке, потом вдоль этого обрыва и вот к этой речке…

— Может, не надо вдоль обрыва… — сдавленно проговорил Чача.

— Не бойся, мы тебе глаза завяжем… — сказал Гакт.

Чача побелел и приготовился упасть в обморок, но вовремя подставленное плечо Ю помешало ему это сделать.

— Между прочим, — проворчал Чача, уютно облокотившись на Ю, — над чужими фобиями смеяться нехорошо. Я же не говорю тебе, что у меня в кармане таракан.

Теперь побелел Гакт.

— Шучу я. — Чача поднялся на ноги и взял у Гакта карту. — И что ты пудришь нам мозги, а? Вот же нормальная дорога без всяких обрывов.

Гакт, конечно, заявил, что это слишком просто, а настоящие самураи не ищут легких путей, получил за это картой по носу и на все согласился, заметив, что Джу-кен с Ю готовы включиться в спор, причем на Чачиной стороне…

Но он быстро оправился и взял бразды правления в свои руки, и погнал всех вперед, по намеченной тропинке, напевая при этом что-то из своего же старенького (птицы в лесу на всякий случай замолчали). В общем, все было почти как вчера, если не считать ясного неба и того факта, что (в связи с ясным небом и хорошим светом) Ю бегал со своим фотоаппаратом еще быстрее и еще более продуктивно. В кадре ему попадалось все и даже… Он хотел сделать кадр с какой-то красивой птичкой, навел на нее объектив и вдруг застыл, удивленно открыв рот.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Джу-кен, чуть не врезавшись в него.

— Попугай, — тихо ответил Ю.

— Чего?!

— Попугай.

— Где?

— Вон!

На ветке дерева восседал самый настоящий попугай.

— Гиацинтовый ара, — восторженно выдохнул Джу-кен.

— Откуда он тут? — спросил Гакт. — Они разве в наших широтах водятся?

— А это точно ара?.. — задумчиво сказал Чача.

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Джу-кен. — Я знаю, что попугаев есть три вида: ара, какаду и волнистый… Какаду зеленые, ара — синие, гиацинтовые, а волнистые… маленькие.

Ю щелкал затвором фотоаппарата. Ара немного попозировал, потом искоса поглядел на обалдевших музыкантов и улетел, не оставив на память даже перышка.

— И даже не попрощался… — вздохнул Чача.

— Красивый, сволочь! — тихо сказал Гакт.

— Ага… — Ю просматривал получившиеся кадры.

— Все-таки интересно, откуда здесь попугай… — Джу-кен задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— Это мой вопрос, — ответил Гакт.

— Это общий вопрос… экологии.

— О, Чача умные слова знает! — не удержался Ю. — Ладно вам гадать. Жил у кого-то и улетел.

— О! Я знаю, — сказал Джу-кен, — это не попугай. Это тануки!

— Угу, — ответил Чача. — Они следят за нами. Мы им не нравимся. Поехали домой. — Последние слова он произнес капризным голосом и даже потянул Гакта за рукав, как маленькие дети, когда ноют и выпрашивают что-то у родителей.

— Не бойся, мальчик мой, — ответил Гакт, гладя Чачу по голове, — тануки я тебя не отдам… Живым.

— Шуточки у тебя! — Чача высвободился из дружеских объятий.

— Ладно, пойдем! Марш! — скомандовал Гакт.

Дальше идти было веселее, ибо тема для общего разговора теперь была. Попугай взбудоражил умы. Джу-кен все продвигал версию, что это был тануки, и даже рассказывал что-то из жизни знакомых своих знакомых, которые сталкивались с тануки нос к носу.

— Ну, ты нагнал страху, — рассмеялся Гакт. — Ночью не заснем теперь!

— А чего нам бояться? — весело спросил Джу-кен. — У нас своя кицунэ есть! — Он указал на Чачу.

Чача кокетливо встряхнул волосами и искоса поглядел на Джу-кена, но ничего не сказал.

В общем и целом, день прошел спокойно и без приключений. Правда, уже на подходе к месту, которое Гакт наметил для ночлега, они свернули не на ту тропинку и немного заблудились, да еще и вляпались в какое-то болотце, образовавшееся после вчерашнего дождя. Конечно, все промочили ноги и испачкали обувь. Когда выбирались из этих дебрей, Ю чуть не уронил фотоаппарат… Да и настроение у всех сразу испортилось. К вечеру снова полил дождь, и палатку пришлось ставить в темноте. А еще очень хотелось есть, но костер не желал гореть даже у Гакта. Наконец, после немалого количества усилий, громкой ругани и проклятий в адрес огня, дров, дождя, тануки и друг друга, духи огня все-таки смилостивились.

— Вот о чем я сейчас мечтаю, — проговорил Чача, отставив пустую миску, — так это о том, чтобы принять душ. А то волосы скоро в мочалку превратятся…

— Не плачь, мы купим тебе новый парик! ААААААА!!! Не надо за бороду! Больно же!

— Я просто хотел проверить, настоящая она или нет… А если будешь отпускать глупые шутки, вообще оторву…

— О великий и ужасный Чача! — начал Джу-кен, но Гакт его перебил:

— Я не понял! Великий и ужасный тут я! Т. е. нет, я прекрасный…

— А пока Гакт выясняет, прекрасный он или ужасный… Джу-кен, продолжай! Только постарайся избегать спорных эпитетов, а то некоторые тут напрягаются.

— О великий кансайский гитарный бог Чачамару! Прости, что оскорбил твои несравненные… нет, это опять Гакт себе присвоит… в общем, твои волосы, которые, конечно, выше всяческих похвал, назвав их париком! На колени вставать не буду: тут грязно и мокро. Но руку поцеловать могу.

Чача отвел руку за спину и с опаской взглянул на Джу-кена.

— Уймись, малыш, — сказал он, как бы все еще шутя, но осаждая вошедшего в раж басиста.

— О, я понял! Я и прекрасный, и ужасный сразу! — провозгласил вдруг Гакт.

Все засмеялись.

— Я что, это вслух сказал?

— Не боись! — Ю похлопал Гакта по плечу. — Мы никому не скажем, что ты сам с собой разговариваешь.

— Ничего я не сам с собой… — буркнул Гакт.

— Раз уж Гакт делится своими мыслями, — встрял Джу-кен, — то я тоже поделюсь. — Он выдержал паузу. — А не хлопнуть ли нам коньячку?

— Коньячку… — мечтательно протянул Чача.

— Я б не отказался… — Ю прикрыл глаза.

— И для голоса полезно… — сказал Гакт.

— Подожди! — Чача посмотрел на Джу-кена. — У тебя что, есть коньяк?

— Ну да.

— И ты молчал?!

— Тащи сюда коньяк! — гаркнул Гакт. — И быстро!

***

— И сразу наступает хорошая погода! — пропел Джу-кен, сделав глоток.

— Да уж… — отозвался Чача. — Хороший коньяк… А в такую погоду — так вообще рай на земле. Хорошо!

— Теперь я знаю, — сказал, усмехнувшись Гакт, — что за сокровища партии у Джу-кена в рюкзаке.

— Не, ну, ребят, ну нельзя же в поход совсем без спиртного! У меня и спирт есть… На всякий случай. Вдруг коньяк кончится…

Когда бутылка опустела, было решено идти спать.

— Завтра, — заплетающимся от коньяка и усталости языком произнес Гакт, — устраиваем дневку. Отдыхаем, набираемся сил… Желающие могут помыться. Отбой!

***

Ночью в палатке:

Ч.: Я не хочу спать рядом с Джу-кеном! Он опять будет меня всю ночь домогаться!  
Дж.: Спи на улице!  
Ч.: Сам там спи!  
Г.: Отставить детский сад! А с кем ты хочешь спать?  
Ч.: В идеале — один, но вы же все равно никуда отсюда не денетесь, поэтому — с Ю.  
Г.: Ладно, спишь между Ю и стенкой…  
Ю: А! Не отдам свою стенку никому!  
Г.: Хорошо. Чача спит на Ю.

Хоровой ржач.

Ю.: Ладно… Пусть спит у стенки. На мне — это еще хуже. Он же костлявый… Исколет меня всего. Ай! А где Юки?  
Дж.: Твой Юки зачем-то залез под мой спальник… На!  
Ю.: Это не твой спальник! Это мой спальник! Ты зачем их местами поменял?!  
Ч.: Ребята, цыц!  
Все: Что?  
Ч.: Кто-то ходит вокруг палатки. Слышите?  
Дж.: Похоже, что так. Я же говорил, что это был тануки!  
Г.: Джу-кен, в твоем возрасте надо читать что-то, кроме сказок… Пойду погляжу.

Гакт проползает к выходу, раздаются ахи и охи.

Г. (выглядывая из палатки): Ну, что тут у нас?.. АААААААААААААААААА!!!!!!  
Все: А? Что? Залезай обратно! Осторожно, ребра! Что там?  
Г. (испугано): Не знаю. Оно на меня посмотрело… А потом я закричал… Оно убежало. Ю, мне страшно!  
Ю.: Хм… Гаку… Э… То, за что ты схватился… Это не рука…  
Г.: Ой, извини!  
Дж.: Ребят, а может это… Еще по коньячку? Чтоб не так страшно было, а?  
Все: ДАААААА!!!!!


	3. День третий

— Ребята, кажется, мы остались без еды … — удрученно сообщил Ю.

Из палатки раздалось двойное:

— Как без еды?!

— Ю, это плохая шутка, — сказал Гакт.

— Да какие шутки? — грустно ответил Ю. — Мешок с едой сперли. — Ю длинно и нецензурно выругался.

Гакт с Джу-кеном вылезли из палатки.

— А где Чача? — спросил Ю, словно опасался, что Чачу тоже украли.

— Спит еще, — ответил Гакт. — Ты лучше скажи, где продукты?!

— Может, они ушли вместе с тем чудовищем, которое тебя ночью напугало? — рискнул предположить басист.

— Никто меня ночью не пугал! С чего ты взял! Тебе приснилось!

— Угу, приснилось. Мне и еще двоим… — пробормотал Джу-кен.

— Разговорчики!

Ю отвернулся, чтобы скрыть усмешку, и увидел…

— Лови ее! У нее наши макароны!

Шагах в десяти от них сидела, высунув язык, неопрятного вида и внушительных размеров шавка. Между ее лап лежала пачка макарон.

— Это она меня… т.е. вас напугала! — сообщил Гакт.

— Хорошая собачка, иди сюда! — ласково позвал ее Джу-кен и двинулся в ее сторону. — Отдай макарошки, хорошая собачка…

«Хорошая собачка» глухо зарычала, схватила макароны и с места в карьер пустилась бежать.

— Держи ее! — хором завопили Джу-кен с Гактом и кинулись за ней.

Ю поглядел им вслед и, подумав немного, полез в палатку — будить Чачу. Тот лежал, с головой закопавшись в спальник.

— Эй, лидер-сан! — позвал Ю.

Из спальника раздалось невнятное бурчание.

— Солнце уже высоко, вылезай!

— Не вылезу…

— Эм… Что-нибудь случилось?

— Я хочу домой! — захныкал Чача. — Хочу принять ванну! Хочу есть! Спать один!!! — Хныканье плавно перетекло в плач. — А мои волосы?! Во что они превратились?! Мои прекрасные чудесные волосы!!!

— Ну… это решаемо, — сказал Ю. — Гакт же объявил банный день. Сейчас воды нагреем, помоешься.

Плач снова превратился во всхлипывание.

— А мне много воды надо!

— Много нагреем, — пообещал Ю.

— Тогда ладно, — сказал Чача и еще раз всхлипнул.

Погоня оказалась делом нелегким. Собака знала каждую кочку и каждое дерево, и умело уворачивалась от неприятностей. Кончилось все это тем, что Гакт споткнулся о корягу, упал и больно ушибся; собака тем временем скрылась из виду.

Гакт сел прямо на землю и выругался, потирая ушибленное колено, Джу-кен опустился рядом.

— Нахер ей макароны? — задал он риторический вопрос. — Варить она их, что ли, будет? Курить хочешь?

— Очень. Спасибо.

Чача сидел на бревне и мрачно гипнотизировал нежелающую кипеть воду. Ю подкинул еще дров в огонь и озабоченно взглянул на часы.

— Два часа как ушли…

— Не заблудятся… — огрызнулся Чача.

Настроение у него было хуже некуда. Затея с походом ему с самого начала не нравилась, но первые два дня можно было хотя бы стебаться над Гактом. Но теперь это уже не радует. Он весь грязный, не выспавшийся, волосы превратились в мочалку, еще и есть нечего! И какая вожжа попала Гакту под хвост?! Откуда он слово-то такое, «поход», узнал? «Кто это ему рассказать бы мог про походы?» — подумал Чача и недобро покосился на Ю.

— Это все твое дурное влияние, — проворчал он.

— Ты о чем?

— Я о том, кто подкинул Королю Демонов идею с походом. Это же ты ему рассказывал, как клево лазить на Фудзи.

Ю сначала хотел обидеться, но потом передумал. Он сел рядом с Чачей и приобнял его за плечи.

— Бедный, замученный Чача! Голодный, злой и грязный! Сейчас мы тебя помоем… Причешем… Все будет хорошо…

— Ты уверен, что мы правильно идем? — спросил Джу-кен.

— Уверен. Нам направо.

— А по-моему, нам налево!

— Тут я главный. Нам направо.

— Нам налево. Я помню то дерево: оно напало на меня и стукнуло веткой по лбу.

— Направо!

— Налево!

— Направо! И отставить разговоры!

— Налево! И можешь подтереться своим «левом»!

— Что-оо?!

— Что слышал! Все думаешь, что мир вокруг тебя вертится?! А вот и фигушки!

— Да иди ты, куда хочешь, придурок!

— И пойду! Сам придурок!

— Иди!

— Вот и пойду!

— Вот и иди!

— Заткнись!

— Сам заткнись!

— Сейчас я кого-то синяком украшу!

— Я сейчас кому-то ребра переломаю!

— Только попробуй!

— Попробую!

Вода в двух канах наконец-то соизволила закипеть, и Чача, пробормотав, что хоть что-то в этой жизни хорошо, отправился приводить себя в порядок. Ю обошел вокруг лагеря, периодически крича: «Ау!», но безуспешно. Тогда он вернулся в лагерь, взял топор и отправился за дровами: недалеко от стоянки он приметил сухое дерево. Он уже принялся за работу, как вдруг откуда-то сверху донесся шум. Ю так и замер с занесенным топором. Спустя секунду буквально к его ногам скатился клубок, в составляющих которого с трудом можно было узнать Гакта и Джу-кена. Оба они были по уши измазаны в грязи, а физиономии их украшали почти одинаковые фингалы; оба, к тому же, пока катились вниз, получили изрядное количество царапин и ссадин.

— Ребята? — обратился к ним Ю. — Вы что делаете?

— Я ставлю наглеца на место! — гордо заявил Гакт, прижимая Джу-кена к земле всем своим весом.

— Вас что, собака покусала? Расцепитесь уже…

— Ю, хочешь, русалку покажу? — Джу-кен говорил шепотом, чтобы Гакт ничего не услышал.

— Какую еще русалку? — тоже шепотом спросил Ю.

— Увидишь…

После весьма изматывающей драки с Гактом Джу-кен отправился к реке привести себя в порядок, но единственное пригодное для купания место оказалось занято Чачей…

C небольшого пригорка было видно, как Чача купается: он плавал, явно наслаждаясь тишиной, водой и одиночеством.

— Действительно на русалку похож, — усмехнулся Ю.

— Воооооот!

— А подглядывал ты за ним зачем? Нехорошо как-то…

— А нефиг плавать тут в голом виде. Ушел бы подальше, никто б не подглядывал за ним!

— Отмазался. — Ю помолчал. — Эй, а где он? — сказал он вдруг.

И тут же за спиной раздалось грозное:

— ВЫ ЧТО ТУТ ДЕЛАЕТЕ, ПРИДУРКИ?!

Придурки поднялись на ноги и виновато опустили очи долу. Очень мокрый, но уже совершенно одетый Чача недобро покосился на фотоаппарат в руках Ю. Тот запоздало попытался спрятать свое сокровище за спину.

— Извращенцы! — презрительно фыркнул Чача и удалился.

— Я и не снял ничего… чего сразу извращенец-то? — пробормотал Ю.

Чача сидел на бревнышке и расчесывал свои наконец-то чистые волосы. Настроение было просто чудесное. Если б еще в животе не урчало. Неуверенно топтавшегося рядом Джу-кена он нарочито не замечал. Но Джу-кен сдаваться не собирался: после казуса на речке надо было срочно реабилитироваться в глазах Чачи. Джу-кен глубоко вдохнул и приступил к штурму.

— Чаченька! — почти радостно сказал он, садясь рядом.

Чача в ответ молча посмотрел на него. Куража у басиста сразу поубавилось. Для второго захода пришлось набраться храбрости снова.

— Хочешь… сгущенки?

— Сгу?.. — Чача даже расческу уронил.

Джу-кен протянул ему банку сгущенки.

— Спасибо! — Чача расплылся в улыбке и взял банку.

— А поцеловать? — почти жалобно спросил Джу-кен.

— Ты за кого меня принимаешь?! — Чача влепил Джу-кену звонкую пощечину и ушел. Банку с собой все-таки забрал.

Джу-кен сидел, схватившись за щеку и ошарашено глядя Чаче вслед.

— Ой! — вскрикнул Чача.

Гакт появился словно ниоткуда, преградив ему дорогу.

— Стоять! Бояться! — скомандовал он. — А что это у нас за баночка, а?

— Учуял… Не отдам! Моя баночка! Моя еда!

— Сгущенка!!!

Чача вцепился в банку мертвой хваткой.

— Ты хоть знаешь, чего мне эта банка стоила?! — завопил он. — А ты на диете! Тебе нельзя!

— Можно! Мелькор велел делиться! Отдай!

Чача завизжал так пронзительно и громко, что у Гакта заложило уши. Инстинктивно он закрыл их руками. Чача схватил банку и убежал. Правда, недалеко. Навстречу ему вышла давешняя шавка и зарычала. Чача резко остановился и испуганно охнул.

— Привет, собачка! Давно не виделись! — сказал подоспевший Гакт.

Шавка тявкнула, вильнула хвостом и убежала в лес.

— Ну и знакомые у тебя!

— Все утро за ней бегал. Сгущенку-то отдай.

— Еще чего!

Гакт подумал и пришел к выводу, что тут надо действовать иначе.

— У меня есть консервный нож, — сказал он.

— Сгущенка пополам, — ответил Чача.

— Эй, ребята! — Ю заглянул в палатку. — Вы что тут делаете?

— Ничего! — хором ответили Гакт и Чача, пряча банку и вытирая губы.

— Допустим, я вам верю… Там это… Обед. Если вы еще голодные, конечно.

— ОБЕД?!

Оказалось, что Джу-кен взял с собой не только коньяк, но и массу других полезных вещей. Они и пригодились. Особенно пригодилась тушенка. И не только она… В общем, обед был. И даже ужин. И не только сегодня.

Джу-кен улыбался.

— Ну вот, — самодовольно говорил он, — а вы еще удивляетесь, что у меня рюкзак тяжелый. Что б вы без меня делали?

— Померли бы с голоду, — сказал Чача. — Ой, кажется, у нас гости.

К костру подошла всем уже знакомая шавка. В зубах она держала дохлую мышь. На мгновение остановившись, собака обвела всю компанию взглядом, потом подошла к Гакту и положила свою добычу ему на колени. Пару раз тявкнула и легла у его ног. Гакт позеленел.

— Кто-нибудь… Уберите… ЭТО… — слабым голосом попросил он.

Ю взял палку и, брезгливо морщась, скинул подарок с гактовых коленок на землю, потом аккуратно запихнул в костер.

— Ты с ума сошел? — закричал Джу-кен. — Вонять же будет!

— Можешь ее похоронить, — отозвался Ю.

— С-спасибо… — выдавил Гакт и убежал, зажав ладонью рот.

Собака последовала за ним.

— По-моему, она признала в нем хозяина, — сказал Джу-кен.

— А мышка — компенсация продуктов? — спросил Чача.

Гакт вернулся. Собака шла за ним, отставая на несколько шагов. Она постоянно оглядывалась и периодически рычала сквозь зубы.

— Грозный у тебя приятель, — сказал Ю. — Теперь уволишь телохранителей?

Собака залаяла, недобро косясь на Ю.

— Она ругается за то, что ты назвал ее мальчиком, — пояснил Гакт.

Собака зарычала. Ю обиженно отвернулся.

— Не огорчайся, — сказал Чача, положив ему руку на плечо. — Даже это животное не выдержит более двух дней, и он вернется к тебе!

— Очень надо, — буркнул Ю.

Гакт словно ничего не слышал.

— Айда гулять! — скомандовал он. — Тут есть такой прекрасный холм, а у нас же дневка, надо туда прогуляться! И никаких отмазок! И так полдня просидели…

Впереди бежала собака, не имевшая имени, за ней шел Гакт, мурлыча себе под нос только что придуманную мелодию, следом плелся Ю, бормоча проклятья в адрес некоторых, которые меняют друзей на собак, и собак, которые не подпускают людей к их друзьям; рядом с ним шел Чача, а замыкал процессию Джу-кен. Холм казался бесконечным: подъем все шел и шел и никак не хотел кончаться.

Джу-кен нагнал Чачу и коснулся его плеча.

— Что? — спросил Чача, не без сожаления выныривая из своих мыслей.

— Вот, — сказал Джу-кен, — это тебе. — Он торжественно протянул Чаче какой-то цветок с бледно-розовыми лепестками.

— Мне? — Чача осторожно взял цветок. — Спасибо. С чего вдруг?

— Ну… Э… Просто так, — ответил покрасневший Джу-кен.

Ю усмехнулся, дождался, когда Джу-кен снова отстанет, и тихо сказал:

— Все уже поняли, кроме тебя… Тебе не стыдно?

— А что я, по-твоему, должен делать? К тому же, до этой поездки ничего такого не было. Это все от свежего воздуха…

— Пришли! — радостно объявил Гакт. — Вершина!

Ю хотел было подойти к Гакту, но собака опять на него зарычала, всем своим видом показывая, что это теперь ее друг.

— Мог бы ей сказать, что от меня тебя охранять не надо, — печально вздохнув, сказал Ю.

— Да ладно тебе, — отозвался Гакт. — Она ж не со зла, просто не привыкла еще!

Ю обиженно посмотрел на него и ничего не сказал.

Чача сел прямо на землю, не имея ни малейшего желания любоваться видом. Ю опустился рядом с ним и грустно уткнулся носом в колени.

— Гаку, и тебе не стыдно? — строго вопросил Чача. — Променял друга на дворнягу.

— Собака — друг человека, — сентенциозно заявил Гакт.

— Это ты, когда блевал, с ней подружился? — съехидничал Чача.

— Я не блевал, — сказал Гакт и позеленел при воспоминании о мыши.

— Она ему волосы держала, гладила по голове и говорила, что такое со всеми бывает, — развил тему Джу-кен.

— Да ну вас всех к черту! Что вы прицепились к этой милой собачке?!

— Милой?! — переспросили все трое хором.

— Гаку, давай рассуждать логически, — сказал Чача. — Сначала эта «милая» собачка чуть не до смерти тебя напугала, потом уперла нашу еду, а теперь еще и рычит на всех. Наверняка у нее блохи, лишай и бог знает что еще! Ответь мне только на один вопрос: нахуя она тебе?

— Ну, просто… — Гакт замялся. — Ну, если честно, то я всегда мечтал о большой собаке. И вот она… Такая… Большая… Лохматая…

— Блохастая…

— Сам ты блохастый!

— Я?! — Чача вскочил. — Я?!

Он двинулся к Гакту, собака преградила ему дорогу и грозно зарычала.

— Пошла вон! — рявкнул на нее Чача.

Собака на всякий случай спряталась за Гакта. Гакт, видя выражение лица Чачи, сделал шаг назад, не заметил собаку, споткнулся об нее и… упал бы, если бы не подскочивший вовремя Ю. Собака оглядела всю честную компанию, подумала немного, подошла к Чаче, села рядом с ним и громко тявкнула.

— Предательница, — сказал Гакт.

— Кажется, я понял, — задумчиво произнес Джу-кен. — Она считает хозяином того, кто сильнее…

— Это я самый сильный? — почти испуганно спросил Чача. — Прекрати лизать мою руку, блохастая тварь!

Собака жалобно смотрела на него и, поскуливая, переступала с лапы на лапу.

— Какой ты жестокий, Чача! — сказал Джу-кен. — Она к тебе со всей душой, а ты… — Он хотел подойти к собаке и погладить ее, но она грозно на него зарычала.

— А ну цыц! — прикрикнул на нее Чача.

Когда они возвращались в лагерь, было уже темно. Тишину вечернего леса нарушали только крики «ой!» и «бля!», возникающие при встрече с очередной корягой или веткой. Собака шла за Чачей, не отставая ни на шаг и никого не подпуская к своему новому хозяину. Следом шел Гакт и ворчал себе под нос, что все суки одинаковы. Ю молча его слушал, сочувственно вздыхал, а про себя радовался, что собака наконец-то оставила Гакта в покое. Джу-кен шел позади всех и гадал про себя, кого собака примется сторожить потом: вероятность того, что Чача долго будет «самым сильным», крайне мала…

Собака весь вечер не отходила от Чачи. Она все время норовила лизнуть его руку или лицо, положить голову на колени; Чача гнал ее от себя, в ответ она только скулила и глядела жалобно. Чача кусал губы: собаку было все-таки жалко, но преодолеть отвращение к ее слюнявой пасти и грязным лохмам он не мог.

— Уйди от меня, животное! — взвизгнул он, когда мокрый собачий нос чуть не опрокинул его миску.

Животное вздохнуло и улеглось у ног хозяина.

— Злой ты, Чача, — сказал Джу-кен. — Что ты ее гонишь все время?

— Ну, она такая грязная… Вся такая… слюнявая… Брр!

— Собака, твой хозяин — белоручка.

— Слушайте, — сказал вдруг Ю, — что мы все: собака, собака… Давайте ей хоть имя придумаем?

— Если мы придумаем ей имя, — ответил Чача, — она от нас никогда не отвяжется.

— Возьми ее себе, она будет гармонировать с твоими розовыми занавесками, — предложил Джу-кен.

— Она же их испачкает! Хватит тут капать своими слюнями! Уйди от меня!

— У меня идея! — радостно сообщил Джу-кен. — Если она такая грязная, то давайте устроим ей помывку.

— Что прямо сейчас? — спросил Чача. — В холодной воде?

— Ну, зачем же так мучить животное… нагреем воды…

Мыться собаке не понравилось. От шампуня она чихала, от воды вздрагивала. Кончилось все это тем, что несчастное, но зато благоухающее и чистое животное вырвалось и убежало в лес, жалобно скуля.

— Ох, Джу-кенчик, ты просто гений! — проворковал Чача.

— Ну… э… — Джу-кен аж покраснел. — Я не совсем такого результата ожидал…

— Подводя итоги сегодняшнему дню, — провозгласил вдруг Гакт, — имею сказать следующее: никаких теперь больших собак.

— Ты же хотел? — поддел его Ю.

— Эта тварь мне рубашку порвала, когда вырывалась! Так что все, теперь только мелкие звери!


	4. День четвертый

Что-то было не так с ногами, им почему-то было очень неуютно, и никак не хотело пропадать желание спрятать стопы под мышки. Ю бы попытался его осуществить, но это было бы нереально, конечно. Он просто прижал конечности к лежащему рядом Джу-кену.

— Ю… сгинь! — пробормотал Джу-кен.

— Мне холодно, — пожаловался Ю.

— Сгиньте оба! — пробурчал Гакт.

— Брр! — проснулся от этой оживленной беседы Чача. — Какого черта так холодно? У меня даже нос замерз!

— Даже? — переспросил Гакт.

— Пригнитесь, я его придушу!

— Брэк, горячие японские парни! — хором заявили Ю и Джу-кен.

— Вообще, правда, очень холодно, — задумчиво произнес Джу-кен. — Интересно, почему?

— Давайте предположим самое худшее: американцы опять сбросили на нас бомбу, и наступила ядерная зима.

— Чача с утра не в духе и опять занимается мрачными прогнозами. Тебе бы погоду предсказывать.

— Гакт, или ты заткнешься, или я тебе предскажу по морде! Я слишком замерз, чтобы быть добрым.

— Предлагаю выползать из палатки и разводить костер. Будет теплее, — произнес Джу-кен.

Чача, поскольку лежал рядом со входом, стал вылезать из палатки первым. Когда  
он стал обуваться, обнаружилось, что… ботинки покрылись за ночь тонким слоем льда. А все вокруг было присыпано инеем, словно пирог сахарной пудрой.

— Кажется, я был прав насчет ядерной зимы, — пробормотал он.

— Что? — Гакт высунул голову из палатки. — Ни хера себе!

— Народ, я что-то путаю, или вчера правда был май? — задумчиво сказал Джу-кен, тоже выглядывая наружу.

— Вчера был, — ответил Чача. — Сегодня, видимо, декабрь.

— Ужас какой.

Небо было отвратительно серым, солнце пряталось за серой пеленой, и не желало выглядывать и уж тем более греть. Костер развести оказалось тоже непросто, поскольку все дрова отсырели за ночь. В этот раз пламя отказывалось слушаться даже Гакта. После пары часов бесплодных мучений слабое пламя с трудом охватило несколько тоненьких веточек, и постепенно костер все-таки разгорелся. Но, конечно, жизнь и не собиралась налаживаться: пошел снег.

— Знаете, о чем я думаю? — спросил Джу-кен. — Та собака, которая бегала тут вчера, совершенно случайно не могла оказаться каким-нибудь строгим и влиятельным богом?

— Давайте ее найдем и спросим, — съязвил Ю.

— Давайте лучше валить отсюда, — предложил Гакт.

— Думаешь, метров через сто будет лучше? — спросил Чача.

— Надеюсь, — ответил Гакт, кутаясь в легкую курточку. — По крайней мере, если мы будем двигаться, будет не так холодно. Еще минут тридцать, и я смогу простучать зубами гимн Японии.

— Я бы послушал, — заявил Джу-кен.

— Слушайте, — заговорил Ю, — надо принести дров и воды. В общем, вы как хотите, а я не собираюсь тут сидеть. Движение — жизнь. Пойду подвигаюсь, а вы тут сидите и выстукивайте зубами все, что хотите.

— Наш высокий тощий друг чертовски прав, — отозвался Джу-кен. — Подожди, Ю, я с тобой.

— Пойду вещи собирать, — заявил Чача.

— Ну нет! — запротестовал Гакт. — Если эти маньяки пошли за дровами, то мы с тобой пойдем за водой.

Чача нехотя согласился. Спуск к берегу был скользким, и на обратном пути они оба чуть не навернулись, рискуя пролить всю воду.

— Скажи мне, Гаку, почему тебя вечно несет туда, где творится какой-то пиздец? Bad карма? Или просто шило в заднице?

— Ты все-таки редкостная язва. Как я тебя терплю столько лет?

— Все очень просто: ты знаешь, что ни один гитарист в мире не будет столько лет терпеть тебя.

— Ты только что уничтожил мою самооценку.

— Ну что ты, любовь моя! Я просто хотел сказать, что с такими гениями жить и работать очень трудно.

— Ну, допустим. — Гакт заулыбался.

Тем временем, в другой стороне от лагеря, еще двое старательно пилили бревно.

— Что-то мне уже жарко! — сказал Джу-кен, вытирая пот со лба.

— Вот об этом я и говорил. Только дрова нам правда нужны. Я есть хочу, — ответил Ю. — Надеюсь, у нас еще есть еда?

— Есть, конечно. И пить, кстати, тоже.

— И что у нас есть пить?

— Виски, коньяк, пиво…

— Ты пер все это на себе?!

— Я сильнее, чем кажется.

— Допиливаем бревно и идем освобождать тебя от лишнего груза.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, дорогой друг.

Идею с выпить поддержали все. Бутылка виски была распита, холод немного отступил. Но, конечно, ненадолго и недалеко. Погода так просто не сдается. И тут Джу-кена осенила гениальная идея.

— Я знаю, что делать! — радостно возопил он и начал зачем-то снимать ботинок.

— Фу! Ты что делаешь, псих?! — завопили все хором.

— Тс! Чайники! Что бы вы без меня делали?

— Дышали бы свежим воздухом, а не твоими носками, — отмахиваясь от запаха, ответил Чача.

— А ну цыц! Ничего вы не понимаете в древнем шаманском искусстве! — И под неодобрительные охи и вздохи публики он швырнул свой носок в костер. — Вот теперь можно собираться!

В процессе сборов Гакт поднял глаза в небо… И прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, к нему подлетел Джу-кен и попросил помолчать.

— Чего? — переспросил Гакт.

— Спугнешь, — подмигнув, отозвался Джу-кен.

— Кого? — полюбопытствовал Ю.

Джу-кен молча указал на небо. Все подняли головы. Далеко-далеко проглядывало голубое небо.

— Только не спугните! — таинственным шепотом произнес Джу-кен.

К обеду небо совсем прояснилось, но теплее не стало. Пряча руки в рукава и кутаясь во все, во что только можно, группа шла дальше и дальше… До горизонта и налево, как говорится. И вы не поверите, но не происходило ничего интересного. Потому что, когда ты прешься неизвестно куда за придурком с шилом в заднице, и тебе очень-очень-очень холодно, ничего интересного происходить и не может. В глаза светит солнце, которое нифига не греет, ветки цепляются за волосы, головные уборы и прочее, рюкзак давит на плечи, а дорога и не думает кончаться, равно как и маньяк впереди колонны — останавливаться. Ну, разве что… Гакт вдруг резко остановился.

— Кажется, — сказал он, доставая карту, — кажется, мы… Вы заблудились.

— Главное, это мы заблудились, — прокомментировал Чача.

— Отставить шутки! — цыкнул на него Гакт.

— Дай сюда карту, топографичный ты наш, — потребовал Ю, подходя к Гакту и отбирая у него карту. — Где мы, по-твоему, должны быть?

— Ну… Я думаю, что вот здесь…

— И где мы находимся на самом деле?

— Ну… Э… Вот тут?

— И чем эти точки отличаются друг от друга?!

— Э… — Гакт густо покраснел.

— Не обижай нашего малыша, Ю! Он так старался! — встрял Чача. — Давайте лучше скинем рюкзаки и что-нибудь съедим.

— Я за! — закричал Джу-кен, расстегивая поясной ремень.

— Большинством голосов, — поддержал его Ю.

— А куда делся Гакт? — спросил Чача.

— Кажется, мы его уже теряли… — отозвался Ю.

— Это вроде было в тот же день, когда мы продирались через колючки? — припомнил Джу-кен.

— Угу. И выяснилось, что он просто отходил поссать, — сказал Чача. — Поэтому я не буду волноваться, а лучше посижу тут и отдохну. Мои ноги меня уже ненавидят.

Прошло десять минут.

— Гакт не вернулся? — спросил Джу-кен, приоткрыв один глаз.

— Вроде бы нет, — ответил Ю.

Еще десять минут.

— Не хочу сеять панику, но где Наше Всё? — спросил Чача. — Нельзя же ходить в туалет так долго!

— Пойду его поищу, — сказал Ю.

— Я с тобой! — Джу-кен вскочил с места.

— Эй! Вы что, меня одного тут оставите? ЭЙ! Сволочи…

— Чача? — Гакт появился так неожиданно, что Чача испугался. — А где все?

— Тебя ищут… Ты где был, кстати?

— Ну… Я… Повернул не туда, в общем. Только не говори никому.

— Я тебя в жизни не выдам, ты же знаешь. Но у нас проблема…

— М?

— Ну, ты нашелся, а эти двое потерялись.

Тем временем метрах в двухстах от привала.

— Ю, тебе не кажется, что мы мимо этого куста уже второй раз проходим?

— Кажется. Мы явно делаем что-то не так.

— Надо выяснить, что именно… Подожди, кажется, я что-то слышу…

— О боже, я тоже это слышу.

— Но это же не Гакт, верно?

— Нет, если только у него не пропал слух и голос.

— Пойдем посмотрим?

— У нас есть выбор?

Откуда-то из кустов раздавалось тренканье гитары и чье-то… эм… пение. Музыканты шли на звук и на маленькой неприметной полянке столкнулись с… со второй половиной группы. Вторая половина была не в настроении, потому что ей пришлось тащить четыре рюкзака на двоих. Но вот в глазах их виднелось недоумение, если не сказать больше.

— Вы тоже это слышали?

— Угу. Но…

Все прислушались. Пели птички, шелестел в ветвях ветер, но ни гитары, ни пения слышно уже не было.

— Я думаю, — сказал Гакт почему-то шепотом, — надо отсюда валить…

— И быстро… — тоже шепотом согласились все.

— Гакт, тебе не кажется, что мы уже пятый раз мимо этого дерева проходим? — спросил Чача.

— Кажется, но что я могу сделать, если оно постоянно попадается нам на пути?

— Прекратить ходить кругами?

— Такой умный, вот тебе карта, вот тебе компас, веди, Сусанин!

— КТО?

— Ну, не знает автор фанфика аналогичных персонажей японской истории! Что теперь?

— Ладно, проехали… Давайте отсюда выбираться. Тааак… — Чача погрузился в изучение карты. — Блядь, нет, я не могу. Где мы?!

— Давай помогу, — предложил Ю. — Ну… — начал он после длительного раздумья, — мы где-то в этом квадрате.

— Уже хорошо, — заметил Джу-кен. — Может, уже съедим что-нибудь?

— Что-то у меня аппетита нет, — сказал Ю. — Давайте сначала куда-нибудь придем.

— Так, еще раз, где мы и куда нам надо? — спросил Чача.

— Ну… — Гакт ткнул пальцем в карту. — Надо нам вот сюда. А вот где мы…

— Примерно вот тут, — вмешался Ю. — Точнее сказать трудно…

— Ну, Чача, обещал нас вывести, выводи! — торжественно произнес Гакт.

— А вот и выведу, — отозвался Чача. — Тааак… — Он положил компас на карту и стал что-то высчитывать. — 300°. Все ясно. Пошли.

— Куда?!

— По азимуту.

— Это как? — не понял Гакт.

— Это прямо, — объяснил Чача. — Идем уже. А то это дерево мне уже подмигивает.

И шли они, шли, шли и шли все… По азимуту. Вот представьте себе: пересеченная местность, овраги, упавшие деревья, речушки и ручейки, кусты и ветки, холмы, и вы идете. Прямо идете, строго за впереди идущим, вернее — за стрелкой компаса, потому что азимут 300°, и ни градусом в сторону. Смешно? А вы попробуйте! В общем, все было даже хорошо, и такое знакомое уже дерево перестало попадаться на пути, но вот…

— Чача! Ну, хоть обойти эту яму можно было? Или нам обязательно шкандыбать через все препятствия?

— Гакт, заткнись!

— Еще один подъем-спуск, и я тут и лягу и умру, — пожаловался Ю.

— Откуда в этой худосочной лисе столько энергии? — отозвался Джу-кен. — Или он просто дорвался?

— Дорвался, — сказал Гакт. — Я ему устрою потом…

— С другой стороны, — продолжал Джу-кен, — мы ушли от того заколдованного места…

— Интересно, кто играл-то там? — сказал Ю.

— Я даже думать об этом не хочу, — отозвался Гакт.

— Может, местные духи? — предположил Джу-кен.

— Похоже на то, — поддержал его Ю. — Давайте все-таки привал, а?

— Чача! — крикнул Гакт и осекся на полуслове.

Чача стоял как вкопанный на месте, а перед ним сидела старая знакомая — давешняя собака.

— Оп-па! Привет, дружок, — сказал Гакт.

— Она меня дальше не пускает, — пожаловался Чача.

— И я ее полностью поддерживаю, — проворчал Ю. — Привет, собака.

Собака приветливо тявкнула и завиляла хвостом.

— Ты смотри, животное вернулось!

— Мне одному, — сказал Чача, — кажется странным, что она вообще нас догнала?

— Нет, теперь мне тоже так кажется, — ответил Гакт. — Но приятно же встретить знакомое лицо… Морду то есть…

— Давайте обедать? — в который уже раз предложил Джу-кен.

Мольбы голодающего басиста наконец-то были услышаны, и вся компания села обедать. Собака тоже хотела кушать и крутилась под ногами, требуя внимания и пищи. Гакт кинул ей кусок сухаря.

— Ну, и нафига ты это сделал? — спросил Чача, стараясь отогнать собаку от своей пайки. — Она же теперь не отвяжется…

— Какой-то ты, Чача, жадный! Тебе сухаря собачке жалко?

— Кто-то, помнится, от нее вчера пострадал, — напомнил Чача. — А кормить нельзя, потому что она не отвяжется потом.

— Да ладно тебе, не занудствуй! — ответил Гакт и кинул собаке еще кусок.

Надо ли говорить, что Чача оказался прав, и собака теперь даже не собиралась отвязываться? Она бежала впереди всех, убегала за горизонт, возвращалась и ждала своих «хозяев», тяжело дыша и высунув язык, бегала от одного к другому, — в общем, вела себя, как все собаки.

— Ребята, мне ее жалко! — сказал Ю. — Давайте возьмем ее с собой в Токио!

— Если только ты поселишь ее у себя… А еще мне интересно, кто с ней будет гулять, пока ты на студии или в туре, — отозвался Чача.

— Черт! Ну, хорошая же собака, жалко…

За препираниями по поводу собаки и болтовней никто не заметил почти, как группа приближалась к заданной точке. Точка эта оказалась берегом реки, достаточно глубокой и, надо заметить, холодной.

— И вот как мы вот должны через это вот? — спросил Джу-кен.

— Ну, вон Чача же вчера плавал, значит, можно переплыть, — сказал Гакт.

— Я не плавал. А еще вчера не было снега.

— Подумаешь, снег! Самураи снега не боятся! — гаркнул Гакт.

— Да я вообще из крестьян, может быть… — попытался отмазаться Чача.

— Тем более не должен бояться снега.

— Ну, хорошо, — примиряюще сказал Ю. — Мы, может, и переплывем. И даже не схватим воспаление легких. А рюкзаки так перепрыгнут?

— Не надо подкидывать ему таких гениальных идей, — шепнул Джу-кен Ю на ухо, — а то он еще заморочится, будем прикручивать пружинные ноги к рюкзакам.

— А какие есть варианты? — спросил Гакт.

— Ну, например, — начал объяснять Ю, — можно сделать веревочную переправу, но ведь никто не додумался же взять с собой веревки и обвязки… А еще можно пойти поискать брод.

— О, точно! Брод! — завопил радостно Гакт и погрузился в карту.

Согласно карте, брод можно было найти километрах в двух от того места, где они стояли, но на поиски ушло более трех часов, начало смеркаться. В быстро сгущающихся сумерках поиски стали еще более трудными. Чача сдался первым. Он бросил рюкзак на землю и лег на него.

— Все! — сказал он. — Я больше никуда не пойду. Пока не рассветет.

— Чача, не капризничай! Нам вот еще два шага сделать да речку перейти, — сквозь зубы произнес Гакт.

— Нет! С меня хватит! Мы полдня носимся тут по лесам, как горные козлы! И вообще, я в поход идти не хотел! И никто не хотел! Поэтому все! Хватит! Никуда не пойду.

— Так, мальчики, — сказал Гакт Джу-кену и Ю, — либо из-за этого недорезанного хиппи мы ночуем здесь, а тут очень сыро, либо вы придумаете, как его отсюда сдвинуть… — Закончив речь, Гакт пошел вперед, даже не оглянувшись.

— Ю, ПРИДУРОК, Я ЖЕ БОЮСЬ ВЫСОТЫ! Я ТЕБЕ ЭТО ЕЩЕ ПРИПОМНЮ! СВОЛОЧЬ! НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ!

— Джу-кен, тебе повезло, — произнес Ю, — рюкзак хотя бы не кричит и не пытается тебя укусить…

— И весит меньше, — продолжил за него Джу-кен. — Но, если хочешь, можем поменяться…

— Ю, господи, ветки же! Осто… АЙ!

— Меняю недорезанного хиппи на рюкзак, — сказал Ю.

— Джу-кен, извращенец! Не лапай меня!

— Я и не лапаю! Будешь ерзать — упадешь!

Чача тяжело вздохнул и смирился с тем фактом, что ехать придется на плече у Джу-кена. Ну, или у Ю. Хрен, в общем, редьки не слаще… А Гакт еще получит за недорезанного хиппи… Дайте только встать на землю.

— А вот и брод! — радостно крикнул Гакт, стоя на середине реки, причем вода была ему только по пояс.

— Хм… — отозвался Джу-кен, — Гаку, а ты знаешь, когда реку в брод переходят, штаны снимают обычно…

— Заткнитесь все и за мной! И, Джу-кен, поставь уже Чачу на землю, а то он скоро в обморок упадет.

— О, моя дорогая почва, как я соскучился по тебе! — сказал Чача, медленно оседая на землю. — А вы трое — просто сволочи.

— Наверное, мы должны были бросить его одного… — задумчиво сказал Ю.

— Ну, не одного… — тихо отозвался Чача. — Помоги мне встать…

— У тебя голова не кружится?

— Вроде нет… Спасибо.

Когда они наконец-то перебрались на другой берег и перетащили туда все вещи, было уже так темно, что идти дальше не представлялось возможным. Но, как вы, наверное, уже догадались, какая-то там кромешная темнота Гакта не остановит. Гакт был полон рвения дойти до запланированного места ночлега. И это обстоятельство не вызывало у его товарищей энтузиазма. После долгого и довольно жаркого, надо сказать, спора Гакт понял, что еще немного, и ему просто морду набьют, причем их-то трое, а он один. В общем, пришлось ставить лагерь прямо там, где стояли. Если вы думаете, что все так просто, то вы глубоко ошибаетесь. Во-первых, спешу напомнить, что было темно. Во-вторых, оказалось, что ставить палатку придется рядом с обрывом, а больше просто негде. К тому же выяснилось, что ходить за водой тоже придется… в обрыв. Спать пришлось ложиться без ужина, да еще и дождь снова пошел. Лежа в палатке, Гакт делал вид, что спит, заодно и узнал о себе много нового.

Глубокой ночью в палатке раздались странные звуки. Проснувшись, народ обнаружил, что это рыдает Гакт, а снаружи ему подвывает собака.

— О боже… — простонал Чача. — Ю, ты у нас спец по его истерикам, разберись.

— Гаку, — осторожно начал Ю, касаясь плеча Гакта. — Гаку…

— Вы все сволочи… — прохныкал Гакт. — Никто… меня… не любит… Аааааааыыыыыы…

— Э… Ну, мы тебя любим… — неуверенно сказал Ю.

— Даааа? А че вы обзываетесь?

— Просто спать рядом с… — начал было Джу-кен, но Чача с Ю цыкнули на него, чтобы он попридержал язык.

— Гаку, ну прости нас… — Чача погладил Гакта по голове. — Ну, мы же не со зла… Просто мы очень устали… Сам видишь, как все получилось… Ну, не плачь, солнышко…

— Буду… Это я во всем виноват, я знаюуууууууууу.

— Вот завыл, — шепотом сказал Чача на ухо Ю. — Что нам делать?

— Не знаю, — также шепотом отозвался Ю. — Поспать он нам точно не даст.

Гакт продолжал рыдать. Собака выла с ним в унисон.

— Гакт, заткнись уже, я тебя прошу! — не выдержал Джу-кен.

— Аааааааа! Он меня обижает!

— ГАКТ, ЗАТКНИСЬ ИЛИ Я ТЕБЕ ВРЕЖУ!

— Да я тебе сейчас сам врежу! — огрызнулся Гакт, причем никаких слез в его голосе слышно уже не было.

— Ты гребаный нытик и самовлюбленная скотина! — не унимался Джу-кен. — Из-за тебя мы спим вчетвером в двухместной палатке, на краю обрыва, черт знает где! А ты тут ноешь, что тебя, блядь, никто не любит! Кто тебя будет любить, если ты людям поспать не даешь?!

— Да я тебя сейчас убью, сука! — Гакт кинулся на Джу-кена.

— Ааааааа! Меня-то за что?! — завопил Чача.

— А нефиг лежать тут! — огрызнулся Гакт.

Ю включил фонарик.

— Значит, так, — сказал он очень недобрым голосом. — Кто тут еще затеет драться в палатке, пойдет спать на улицу. Если вы забыли, то мы на краю обрыва, и если вы, два бугая, будете тут драться, окажемся на его дне. Гакт. Ты лапочка и заинька. Но если ты еще одну истерику устроишь, я тебе сам все зубы повыбиваю, а я могу, ты знаешь. Джу-кен. Найди какой-нибудь менее разрушительный способ произвести на Чачу впечатление, а то… Ну, ты слышал, что я Гакту сказал. Чача. Умерь верещалку. И сходи с Джу-кеном на свидание. Молчать. А теперь всем спокойной ночи. И чтобы ни звука.

— Ю… — очень тихо прошептал Чача, когда все, наконец, улеглись, — ты так прекрасен в гневе…

— Я сказал: заткнись, — проворчал Ю, но про себя довольно улыбнулся.


	5. День пятый

— И тут же наступает хорошая погода!.. — радостным голосом пропел Джу-кен, вылезая из палатки. — Вставайте, лежебоки!

В природе творилось прекрасное! Пели птички, цвели цветочки, светило солнышко, а главное — было тепло! Чача тоже вылез из палатки и сонно проворчал:

— Ну, конечно! Нам уезжать, а тут тепло! Оно не могло раньше так быть?

— Хочешь остаться? — спросил Гакт из палатки.

— НЕТ!

От ночной истерики Гакта не осталось и следа. Птички пели, солнце грело, жизнь была прекрасна, потому что этот поход, которому он и сам уже был не рад, наконец-то должен был закончиться.

— А кто у нас сегодня готовит завтрак? — спросил он, улыбаясь во все свои тридцать два.

— Ю, я тебя умоляю, давай это будешь ты! — взмолился Чача.

— Кстати, Чача. — Джу-кен прищурился. — А ты у нас ни разу не готовил…

— Я бы с радостью, — отозвался Чача, — но мне вас жалко.

— Сегодня четверг, а четверг — день безотмазочный, — заявил Джу-кен. — Будешь готовить.

— Ну, вы сами напросились, — пробормотал Чача.

Когда — после долгих матюков и нескольких проливаний чая в костер — завтрак был все-таки готов, Ю осторожно понюхал содержимое кана.

— Кажется… он не шутил, когда говорил, что не умеет готовить…

— Я предупреждал, — сказал Чача.

— Странно, — задумчиво произнес Джу-кен, — с виду баба, а готовить не умеет… ААААААА! БОЛЬНО! ЧАЧА! Я ЖЕ ПОШУТИЛ!

— Чача, хватит убивать Джу-кена, — вмешался Гакт.

— Ничего, басиста я тебе другого найду, если что, — огрызнулся Чача.

Ю оттащил Чачу от Джу-кена.

— Хватит ругаться уже по поводу и без. А то ща оба в глаз получите.

— Ю, не ругайся, солнышко! — кавайным голосом сказал Чача.

— Так мы есть будем или нет? — спросил Гакт.

— Ну… — Чача почесал в затылке. — Я даже не знаю, что тебе на это ответить… Я бы не советовал…

Джу-кен взял ложку и зачерпнул из кана. Попробовал. Прожевал.

— А вроде съедобно… — пробормотал он.

— Да ну? — недоверчиво пробормотал Гакт. — Дай-ка. Мммм… А вроде нормально, правда. Только запах странный, да и вид подкачал…

— Ты свою стряпню вспомни, — обиделся Чача. — У меня оно хотя бы съедобно.

— ГАКТ, СТОЙ! — крикнул Ю, опережая ответ Гакта.

— Ты что раскомандовался, а? — спросил Гакт.

— Да просто вы задолбали собачиться! Почему-то на репетициях никто друг другу не пытается морду бить, а тут все как с цепи сорвались. Моя тонкая душевная организация не выдерживает такой атмосферы.

— Бедненький, — ласково сказал Гакт, приобняв его за плечи. — Ладно-ладно, мы больше не будем. Правда? — Он грозно посмотрел на Чачу и Джу-кена, те согласно закивали. — Вот и ладно! А теперь жрать — и под рюкзаки!

Завтрак был не то чтобы вкусным, вернее вообще невкусным, но вроде вполне съедобным. А вот в процессе сборов обнаружилась пропажа. Ю дважды все перерыл…

— Где?! — закричал он дурным голосом. — Где Юки?! Джу-кен, он опять у тебя в спальнике?

— Э… — Джу-кен посмотрел на аккуратно собранный и спокойно стоявший рюкзак. — Если хочешь… — Он тяжело вздохнул, глядя на опечаленное лицо друга. — Если хочешь, я посмотрю.

Вещи были вытряхнуты и перерыты, плюшевый медведь не нашелся. Вещи Гакта и Чачи тоже перерыли, но пропавшего мишки так и не нашли.

— Не в лес же он ушел… — грустным голосом сказал Ю.

— Ну почему же… — задумчиво протянул Чача. — Мог и уйти… И я даже знаю, кто ему в этом помог. — Чача указал куда-то в сторону.

Все посмотрели в указанном направлении. Под деревом лежала все та же собака и обнимала лапами плюшевого мишку, положив на него морду. Она жалобно глядела на участников похода и едва слышно поскуливала. Ю подошел к ней. Собака глухо зарычала, намекая, что игрушку он обратно не получит.

— СОБАКА, А ТЫ НЕ ОХУЕЛА?! — заорал вдруг Ю не своим голосом и, изловчившись, вцепился в медведя зубами, пытаясь перетянуть его к себе.

— Ого, — сказал Джу-кен. — Делаем ставки, господа?

— Ставлю сто тысяч на Ю, — объявил Гакт.

— Сто тысяч на то, что медведь порвется, — добавил Чача.

— Медведя жалко… — отозвался Джу-кен. — Ставлю на собаку.

— Попкорна не хватает.

— Надеюсь, она Ю не съест.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что у Ю такие крепкие зубы! Он же постоянно жрет сладкое!

— Гакт, завидуй молча.

— Чача, а ты бы успокоил свою псину…

— Это не моя псина!

— Ребята, кончайте ругаться, давайте помогать Ю.

— Ты же на собаку поставил?

— Мишку жалко…

— Да ладно. Они сами разберутся. Вон смотрите, даже рычат уже в унисон…

— Попкорна нет, а вот пива могу предложить. Будете?

— Давай.

Победила, конечно, собака. Грозно клацнув на Ю зубами, она подхватила медведя и убежала в лес. Ю кинулся за ней. Гакт тоже подорвался, Джу-кен с Чачей переглянулись и уселись на рюкзаки пить пиво дальше.

— Кажется, я выиграл сто тысяч, — самодовольно сказал Джу-кен.

— Еще ничего не кончилось, — отозвался Чача. — Они ее догонят.

— Да ну? Я уже бегал за этой собачкой, когда она утащила наши макароны. Хрен ее догонишь!

— Насколько я знаю, вы тогда отвлекались на выяснения отношений.

— Ты Ю слушай больше… Я его почти побил, между прочим.

— Побил Гакта? Не смеши меня. — Чача фыркнул.

— Да неужели?! Ты что, думаешь, он сильнее меня? — Джу-кен вскочил. — Вот они сейчас вернуться, и я его… ему… Ты смотри-ка, они ее нашли!

К стоянке приближалась странного вида троица. Гакт и Ю, все в каких-то репьях и по уши в грязи, вели, держа за шкирку собаку, у которой в пасти все еще оставался медведь, изрядно потрепанный, но не побежденный и целый.

— Как вам это удалось? — спросили Джу-кен и Чача хором.

— Ну, — начал Гакт, — колбаса в кармане может творить чудеса. Но медведя она не отдает.

— Так вот кто утащил последний кусок колбасы… — сказал Джу-кен. — Что делать-то будем?

— Чача, — умоляюще сказал Ю. — Поговори с ней! Она же тебя хозяином считает.

— Э… Ты как себе это представляешь?

— Ну, просто скажи ей, чтобы отдала моего мишку!

— Э… Ладно, я попробую.

Чача подошел к собаке и сел перед ней на корточки.

— И… Что я должен сказать, по-твоему? — спросил он у Ю.

— Ну… Скажи что-нибудь!

— Собака. — Чача посмотрел животному в глаза. — Отдай медведя, сволочь.

Собака глухо рыкнула и попыталась мотнуть головой. Чача вздохнул и, пробормотав что-то, взял собачью морду в ладони и продолжил речь:

— Слушай, ты, грязное, лохматое и злое животное, верни ребенку его игрушку! Ты не смотри, что ребенок выше тебя в десять раз. И что минет он делает, как… э… неважно. Короче, если ты съешь этого мишку, он будет плакать и страдать. Не будь сволочью!

Собака подумала и таки бросила медведя на землю, потом тявкнула и вырвалась из цепких лап Гакта и Ю.

— А с момента про минет можно подробнее? — спросил Гакт, глядя собаке вслед.

— Мне вот тоже интересно… — прокомментировал Джу-кен.

Чача сделал вид, что не слышал. Ю рассматривал медведя.

— Он такой грязный… Бедный мишка… Бедный-бедный…

— Ю, хватит причитать, — цыкнул на него Гакт. — Пойдемте уже собираться. Нам еще топать и топать.

Солнце палило нещадно. Из-за пота было трудно смотреть вперед.

— Везет, как утопленникам, — бурчал Чача, оттирая пот с лица. — То мокро и холодно, то жарко и все равно же, блять, мокро!

— Чача, не ной! И без тебя тошно! — простонал Гакт. — О, ручей! ПРИВАЛ, СУКИ!

Гакт скинул рюкзак, потом стянул с себя футболку и двинулся к ручью.

— Отличная мысль, поддерживаю, — сказал Джу-кен и тоже пошел к ручью.

— О даааааааа! — хором крикнули Чача и Ю.

Ручей оказался довольным глубоким, можно было попить (конечно, это рискованно; как известно, из некоторых ручьев можно пить только один раз, но выбирать не приходилось) и намочить футболки, чтобы не было так жарко.

— Смотрите-ка, что я нашел! — радостно крикнул Ю и показал общественности совсем новенькую с виду военного типа фляжку. — Ой, там что-то есть!

Он потряс фляжку. Что-то булькнуло.

— Лучше вылей, — посоветовал Джу-кен. — Что бы там ни было, оно наверняка протухло.

Ю перевернул фляжку, и… на мокрые камни упал крошечный трупик.

— Фу! — заверещал Чача. — ЧТО это?!

— Мышка, я думаю, — отозвался Джу-кен.

— Дрянь какая! Убери ее!

— Вот интересно, — сказал Джу-кен, — а лягушек ты тоже боишься?

— Да. Они такие мерзкие и квакают…

— Ты точно мальчик, я стесняюсь спросить? — съязвил Гакт.

— Ха-ха! Как смешно, господин Спасите-меня-от-таракана!

— И ничего я не боюсь! Никаких… тараканов!

— Да?! Да ты на рояль запрыгнул, когда в студии таракана увидел!

— Ах так!

— Ну-ка ЦЫЦ! — скомандовал Ю. — Сколько можно?! Вам не надоело? Почему вы ведете себя, как школьники?

— Это он начал! — крикнул Чача, ткнув пальцем в Джу-кена.

— Я? А кто дохлой мышки испугался? — Джу-кен двумя пальцами поднял трупик за хвост и поднес ее к носу Чачи. — Смотри, какая прелесть!

— АААААА!!! Убери! Эту! Гадость! — Чача завопил, как будто его режут, сделал шаг назад и, поскользнувшись, рухнул в воду.

— ЧАЧА!

Вынутый из ручья Чача очень сильно ругался и отплевывался от воды.

— Солнышко, прости! — запричитал Джу-кен.

— Идите на хуй, уроды! — огрызнулся Чача. — Я из-за ваших шуток чуть не утонул ко всем чертям!

Джу-кен хотел было сказать что-то в духе «наша Чача обиделась», но подзатыльник от Ю заставил его отказаться от этой идеи.

— Чаченька, ты цел? — спросил Гакт.

— Не дождетесь, козлы! Я весь в грязи! Фу!

— Бедный лидер-сан, — вздохнул Ю. — Хочешь конфетку?

— Да! — зло выкрикнул Чача и вырвал из рук Ю конфету.

Теперь Чача был единственным, кто не страдал от жары. Зато он ненавидел мир вокруг. Особенно вон тех плетущихся рядом троих придурков. А еще воду, хлюпающую в его ботинках. К тому же опять откуда-то появилась собака, к которой, впрочем, все уже привыкли. Как ни странно, на нее Чача не сердился. Шавка бегала от него к другим участникам похода, постоянно тявкала и что-то искала в траве.

— Все-таки она тебя любит, — сказал Ю.

— Похоже на то… Что с ней делать?

— Возьми ее с собой?

— Куда?

— Ну, у тебя большая квартира…

— Там куча хрупких и очень чистых вещей.

— Например, гора грязной посуды в раковине, угу.

— У кого гора грязной посуды? — встрял Джу-кен.

— Да что вы ко мне пристали? — возмутился Чача. — Посуда и посуда. Что ей сделается?

— Ну да, — сказал Ю, — что ей сделается, если я ее мою?

— Ты моешь его посуду? — спросил Джу-кен.

— Да что за день сегодня! — возмутился Чача. — Что вы все ко мне лезете? Лучше уж, правда, с собакой жить! Она хотя бы МОЛЧИТ!

— Извини, — сказал Ю. — Мы не хотели тебя обидеть. Просто из тебя хреновая хозяйка.

— Эй! — Чача остановился. — Во-первых, я не девочка, чтобы быть хорошей хозяйкой! Во-вторых, у меня такой образ жизни! С тех пор, как я окончил школу! Поэтому, детский сад, заткнитесь и оставьте меня в покое!

— Ого-го, — не удержался Гакт, — хиппи идут войной. НЕ ЦАРАПАЙ МНЕ ЛИЦО! Я ЖЕ ЕЩЕ НЕ РАСПЛАТИЛСЯ ЗА ОПЕРАЦИЮ!

Потом, конечно, все помирились. Т. е. это было уже после возвращения домой. А пока… Обиженный на всех Чача шел впереди. За ним плелись Джу-кен и Ю, а замыкал колонну Гакт, насвистывая что-то себе под нос. Собака бегала вокруг всех, преданно заглядывая Чаче в глаза. Жара все нарастала, а одежда у всех высохла.

— Может, привал? — Ю не выдержал первым.

— И обед… — поддакнул Джу-кен.

— Да, — коротко ответил Гакт и погрузился в карту.

— Только не говори мне, что мы опять заблудились, — простонал Ю.

— Ты знаешь, — очень медленно проговорил Гакт, — похоже на то…

— Черт тебя возьми, — огрызнулся Ю, отбирая у него карту. — Куда нам надо?

— Ну… вот сюда… а мы… мы… Где мы?!

— Вот здесь. Вот ручей, где Чача пытался утонуть… И вот так мы шли… Кажется, нам придется преодолеть вон тот холм, чтобы быстрее добраться до места. Ну, или плыть через реку.

— Или обойти гору, — встрял Чача, заглядывая в карту. — Вот же дорога!

— Это серпантин, Чача, — ответил Ю тоном учителя.

— И что? Ну, серпантин, горная дорога. Что такого?

— Э… Ты в свою бурную молодость в горы ходил?

— Ну, мы ездили…

— А. Ну, на машине серпантин — фигня. А вот пешком мы будем спускаться до рассвета.

— Ох.

— В общем, ребятки, — провозгласил Гакт, — либо гора, либо река.

— Гора! — хором сказали все.

— О, и тут старые знакомые! — сказал Джу-кен. — Здравствуй, шибляк, давно не виделись.

— А нам обязательно спускаться по этому крутому склону? — жалобно спросил Чача.

— Ну… да, — ответил Гакт, чувствуя, что ему тоже поплохело при взгляде вниз. — Тебя подстраховать?

— А то… Сам-то как думаешь?

Конечно, Гакт не мог сознаться, что и у него коленки дрожат при мысли о том, насколько это крутой склон. Но деваться было некуда, во-первых, а во-вторых, показать слабость перед командой он не мог, а уж перед Чачей точно. Так они и спускались, вцепившись друг в друга, а Джу-кен с Ю шли позади, очень осторожно ступая по тропинке. Даже собака как-то притихла. Спуск казался бесконечным. К тому же тропинка оказалась очень каменистая, отчего начали болеть ноги, да и идти было трудновато. Когда наши путники оказались, наконец, на горизонтальной поверхности, они испустили вздох облегчения и повалились прямо на землю.

— Мои колени меня ненавидят, — пожаловался Ю.

— А у меня все руки в царапинах, — подхватил Джу-кен.

Чача молча выдирал из волос какие-то колючки, ветки и траву. Выражение лица у него при этом было такое, что никто не решился в этот раз шутить. Гакт возился с картой, в очередной раз пытаясь понять, куда им двигаться дальше. Джу-кен вынул из рюкзака бутылку виски.

— Ого! — восхитился Чача. — Ты что, перед отъездом ограбил ликероводочный завод?

— Почти, — уклончиво ответил Джу-кен, протягивая ему бутылку.

— Запасливый ты наш, что бы мы делали без тебя, — нараспев произнес Ю, забирая у Чачи бутылку.

— Эй! Чего вы там пьете? Без меня! — спохватился Гакт.

Дальше двинулись, когда бутылка опустела. Колючки, жара и камни вдруг будто бы перестали существовать. Идти было легко и приятно.

— Гакт, слушай, а где, собственно, нас ждет автобус? Или как мы доберемся домой? — спросил вдруг Чача.

— Э… — сказал Гакт, — Вообще-то, он должен быть где-то здесь…

— И где он?

— Ну… — Гакт развернул карту.

— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты идиот? — спросил Ю, заглядывая в карту из-за его плеча. — Мы идем в другую сторону!

— И сколько мы протопали? — поинтересовался Джу-кен.

— Пять километров… — сообщил Гакт.

— Как?! Нам еще, значит, десять километров топать? — завопил Чача, лицо у него при этом было, как у ребенка, которому сообщили, что Санта-Клауса не существует.

— Извини… — пробормотал Гакт. — Я же не специально. Это все виски.

— А че сразу я? — обиделся Джу-кен. — Ты у нас главный, вот и отвечай за свои ошибки.

— Разговорчики! — ответил Гакт. — Разворачиваемся на сто восемьдесят и марш!

— Эти его военные замашки нас до добра не доведут, — пробурчал Чача, и Ю с ним согласился.

Долго ли, коротко, по горам, по лесам… Короче — десять километров! По пересеченной местности. Под градусом. В жару. Но автобус их действительно ждал. По дороге, правда, они немного задержались. Дорогу им преградила речушка, которую можно было перейти, не сильно напрягаясь, но дело было не только в этом…

— С меня хватит! — заявил Джу-кен, скидывая рюкзак. — Вы, как хотите, а я — купаться!

— Хорошая мысль! — поддержали Ю и Чача.

Пока они друг с другом соглашались, Гакт уже плескался в воде, довольно-таки холодной, но по такой жаре это было самое то. На самом деле речка была глубиной где-то по пояс (Чаче), но это даже добавляло кайфа. Можно было лечь около берега и наслаждаться прохладой. Собака тоже забежала в воду, подняв фонтан брызг, и с удовольствием плавала и даже приносила палку, которую ей кидал Ю.

Когда они все-таки дошли до автобуса, солнце уже садилось. Водитель спал, положив голову на руль. Пришлось потратить немного времени, чтобы его разбудить. Наконец, в сгущающихся сумерках, автобус двинулся в сторону Токио. Поход закончился, все даже были живы.

— Знаешь анекдот, Гаку? — спросил Чача. — Однажды одного великого путешественника спросили: «Что самое удивительное было в ваших путешествиях?» Он ответил: «То, что мы возвращались обратно».

Все засмеялись. Ю посмотрел в заднее стекло и увидел в свете фар собаку, бегущую за автобусом. Когда автобус выехал на ровную трассу, она остановилась и затрусила обратно к лесу.


End file.
